Gaining Bankai
by Saiyouko
Summary: The new lieutenant of the 11th squad challanges her own Zanpaktou to teach her Bankai; set many years after the current storyline, this is just a little story i did for an rp site i'm on and i'd quite like some feedback on it please


The echoing noise of footsteps was getting louder and closer, and faster. Kaiyo swung round with her Zanpaktou just in time to block the attack, the familiar clanging of metal on metal awakening her senses. She heard the swish of the sword swipe down at her feet; she jumped. Leaning her head forward Kaiyo strained to hear the next noise, she had jumped away, that meant she was going to shunpo back in, most likely to behind her. Waiting to hear the exhale of air Kaiyo turned sharply with her sword, hoping to meet another attack, she had been wrong, instead she got kick to the back, she tumbled across the ground and pulled off her blindfold, 'That's not fair! How am I meant to block if I can't hear you!' Tenrai strolled over to the angry little girl and helped her up, 'Your not. Each sense alone cannot win a fight, it's all of them combined' Kaiyo scoffed at the answer and bounded straight into Tenrai, stopping just one metre away from her.

Kaiyo knew she might regret her next question but she had to ask, staring up into the dark eyes of Tenrai she smiled, 'So, erm when can I start learni...' she was cut off from a giant roar from behind her, possibly giving the girl a heart attack she jumped behind Tenrai in shock, smiling awkwardly when they both stared at her, Tenrai pushed her forwards, 'Nice moves kid' she smirked. Zenpyou padded towards the girl slowly and Kaiyo suddenly felt like she was being surrounded, 'You wish to learn Bankai?' he asked, almost making it sound like a bad thing. Kaiyo nodded happily, turning to nod at Tenrai as well. The large lion nodded slightly himself, 'Very well Kaiyo Saiyouko, we shall teach you Bankai' Kaiyo jumped happily and hugged the large comfy lion, turning to hug Tenrai she received a loving kick in the head.

The usual world began to dissolve back to reality, from behind her Tenrai grabbed onto Kaiyo's shoulder, and Zenpyou held tightly onto her leg, 'Hold you spiritual energy as high as you can!' Tenrai yelled at her. Kaiyo had little choice not to, so she shut her eyes; focusing the energy from her core and swirling it around her body, faster and faster until the three were engulfed in the hurricane of blue spiritual energy. Somehow they landed in a vast open plain. Kaiyo glanced around quickly, this isn't my field' she puzzled, Tenrai kicked her in the back of the leg; 'Fool, this is your Bankai training grounds'. The space around Kaiyo was warm but the sky was cloudy- like a storm was coming, around her was a large crystal waterfall running and a small river along the space, for as far as she could see, the ground itself was grass, cut to perfection. Kaiyo puzzled as she watched the clouds in the sky vanish, still no sun coming out but it did get brighter.

Tenrai and Zenpyou let go of her, moving so they both stood in front of the small blonde girl and Kaiyo smiled in anticipation, 'Okay your task is simple' started Tenrai, 'You just have to get the two swords that represent each of us'. Kaiyo squinted around the arena, noticing one sword in the middle of the waterfall _helpful_, and another on what looked like a mountain of rocks _also helpful_. 'Erm, okay' she smiled, readying her stance. Zenpyou held out a paw, 'Wait, nothing in this life is so simple, we will be fighting you for the swords, as they are ours, you must prove you are worthy of using them. Kaiyo tilted her head sideways at her sword's spirit, 'so my Bankai has two zanpaktou's?' she asked as both nodded slowly, as if she had taken far too long to realise that. Spinning with her arms out Kaiyo yelled, 'Let's do this!'

Stopping Kaiyo watched Zenpyou, a golden energy was starting to spin rapidly around him, his eyes were shut, slightly puzzled Kaiyo continued watching as the energy surrounding him became larger and larger. Taking a step backwards as it got bigger, eventually the energy erupted sideways: leaving a tall muscular man in Zanpyou's place- his hair jet black (like Tenrai's) and his Shinigami robes white with a golden outline, he spoke loudly, 'Just to make our fight more interesting' Kaiyo's face dropped, 'Zenpyou?!' Tenrai punched her square in the jaw, as if the transfiguration of lion to man was a normal occurrence, 'Focus!' Kaiyo nodded slightly angrily when you say go, we'll begin, prepare yourself'

Kaiyo clenched and unclenched her fists, 'So are we using Zanpaktou's?' she asked sheepishly as she noticed both Tenrai and Zenpyou had swords over their shoulders; in her usual manner Tenrai smirked, 'Use them if you have them' Kaiyo stared blankly at her 'That's cold' The sky was an enticing light blue- never a good sign. Kaiyo thought carefully, she wasn't sure but she definitely wasn't going to ask; instead she just decided she wouldn't give either Tenrai or Zenpyou the chance to kill her. Readying her stance Kaiyo flash stepped backwards 'Go!' she yelled; immediately turning her attention to the sword on the rocks, water had never really been her style.

Kaiyo flash stepped once to her right before grinding to a halt in front of Tenrai, she sighed, 'oh I would end up picking your sword first wouldn't I!' The girl's immediate reaction was to try and outrun Tenrai, she soon however found out how much of a hard task that was. 'Did you know lightning can travel at intense speeds of up to one hundred and fifty kilometres per second' Tenrai whispered into Kaiyo's ear as she tried to out run the woman. Turning towards the rocks Kaiyo had little time to react when Tenrai appeared straight in front of her, her arm out, Kaiyo's neck connected straight with the woman's arm and she was jerked backwards at speed. Grazes along her arms and legs were the least of her worries as Kaiyo shunpo'ed away as fast as she could, once again being caught by Tenrai; this time the woman picked up the small girl by her feet and threw her: flying through the air Kaiyo decided she needed a new strategy.

Cutting her head on the rock she had been thrown on Kaiyo watched as Tenrai strolled leisurely towards her, standing to her feet Kaiyo shut her eyes; just for a moment. She dug in deep desperately trying to release any energy she had not been able to access before. Each time rushing herself more and more, knowing her time was running low- she opened her eyes to look at Tenrai, she had also noticed the girls increase in spiritual energy and began to run towards her as the air around Kaiyo began to shake and swerve. The energy around her turning blue and (unusually) mixing with a yellow energy the small girl was radiating. The rock the blonde girl had landed on shook slightly, as the grazes began to heal; but such minor wounds would have healed within a few hours anyway.

Smiling sweetly as Tenrai shunpo'ed to right in front of Kaiyo and let out a violent roundhouse kick. The girl kept her face void of emotion as she ducked under the kick, sweeping her own leg round (with her spiritual energy still flowing through it) she managed to knock the woman to the ground. For the first time ever, Kaiyo had landed a hit on Tenrai; her victory was short lived. The lieutenant didn't get up quick enough and received a kick to the face, followed by a punch to her stomach, conesquently forcing her forwards in pain where she spun round with her leg and flash stepped to behind Tenrai, shouting 'Hado three, Crimson strike!' Kaiyo thrust her palm out as the blue energy bean shot from her palm, her spiritual energy still peaking the attack connected with Tenrai. Despite the fact she had jumped backwards and reduced the damage she took by unsheathing her sword, Kaiyo's eyes froze on the sword. Watching as her attack had hit Tenrai in the stomach, she was bleeding slightly: but her sword was drawn and that was a bad sign for the girl.

Trying to keep her advantage Kaiyo shot her energy to her turning, turning to the rocks, forcing all her energy to her feet her face frowning as her legs and feet took the strain, Kaiyo outstretched her hand as she closed in to the sword, she had dropped her guard and was about to learn why she shouldn't have. She was forced forward as she felt the familiar searing pain of lightning on her back, spinning as the attack forced her into the rocks, her spiritual energy dropping back to normal. Getting un Kaiyo smashed her fist on a nearby rock in anger, she had never wanted to win a fight so much in her life, her eyes filled with determination she stared down at Tenrai, she was close to the sword; but it was an unusual sword; Kaiyo had never seen anything like it before.

The Zanpaktou that was stuck into the highest rock had a black chain attached to the hilt of the blade, the handle itself was red and yellow and the blade white, with a zig-zag of the familiar golden yellow running along the blade.

The unusual appearance had definitely made Kaiyo a bit more cautious of it; but she had to try, 'Bakudo eight! Repulse!' a blue barrier appeared around the girl as she flash stepped to the Zanpaktou, once again arm outstretched to get it Tenrai appeared in front of her, apparently just ignoring the small force field around the girl and grabbing hold of Kaiyo's arm she pulled it forward with a titan grip and twisted the wrist around. Kaiyo's face screwed up in the pain as she struggled to break free from the attack; if it hadn't been for Kaiyo's appalling Kidou skills- 'Bakudo one! Restrain' she yelled, Tenrai's eyes widened as Kaiyo flew backwards in a failed attempt of trying to restrain her opponent, not that it mattered much now she had gotten away.

Skidding backwards on one knee the girl had little time to react as Tenrai continued with a barrage of attacks; this time swinging her sword left to right as Kaiyo jumped backwards and dodged the attacks, slowly being backed away_. Come on! How the hell am I going to do this, _she cried to herself, _I can't get too hurt getting this sword because I need to get the other one as well. Kaiyo's face turned to a blank expression as she thought to herself, well it's got to be possible or they wouldn't give me the task...I hope._

Blood dripped slowly onto the grass as Kaiyo strained herself to get up:breathing heavil as she stared into the eyes of her opponent. Keeping eye contact, Kaiyo undid her red headband and tied it tightly around her hand; blood quickly soaking the headband she readied her stance once more. 'Determination isn't enough; you need the power behind it' Tenrai spoke coldly to the girl; her sword still covered in Kaiyo's blood.

Regulating her breathing Kaiyo vanished from sight and began slowly circulating the woman; trying to move as quickly as she could (an aspect she excelled far greater in than Kidou) but Kaiyo figured she would simply be killed if she didn't start thinking outside the box, although she had to admit; this attack definitely involved being inside the box. Saying as quietly as possible Kaiyo called, 'Bakudo 12, Ambush Flare' Tenrai was still standing in the middle of the circle watching as Kaiyo circled around her. Once the incantation is spoken the net becomes visible and it still wasn't completed; ignoring Tenrai's reaction Kaiyo forced herself to make it to the last post- she had to make it; her body was running on low energy and this plan had to work. Out of the corner of her eye Kaiyo watched Tenrai disappear from view and then re-appear beside her and swinging her sword by the girls feet; Kaiyo dived to the last post and held the net.

Taking in a deep breath Kaiyo smiled weakly as she pushed out her spiritual energy across the web that had engulfed Tenrai: Kaiyo knew she would only have a matter of seconds before Tenrai would overpower the attack so not wasting any time she vanished from sight. Appearing various times before the mountain of rocks and then on the rocks. Kaiyo felt Tenrai raising her spiritual energy from behind the net. Kaiyo forced her last amount of energy into moving as fast as she could, 'Finally!' she sighed as she placed her hand on the handle of the Zanpaktou. Kaiyo had just managed to pull out the sword from the pile of rocks when she felt a familiar cold feeling through her stomach, she looked down slowly as Tenrai pulled out the sword from her stomach. Kaiyo let out one cough of blood before falling to the ground, trying with all her might to not let go of the Zanpaktou that had nearly killed her.

The world faded to black as Kaiyo heard the peaceful sound of water, one drop falling slowly into a pool; she watched as the ripples flowed gently across the water. The world began to tilt, the water becoming solid adn making a mirror in front of her face. Kaiyo took a small step in front of the mirror: placing one hand above her reflection; the world began to spin once more but this time forcing the girl into the mirror as Kaiyo tried to yell in panic. Her voice erupted into silence and her screams weren't heard as she began banging on the mirror. Panic strewn across the girls face she couldn't break the glass- her resolve crumbling along with the girl into a heap on the floor. The small girl gasped in pain as she felt a sword though her back. She had to escape: she had to! Standing up slowly, Kaiyo stared into her reflection/ her own weak self that was unable to save anyone: unable to help anyone and simply hurting herself for being so weak. Eyes burning with anger she drew back her fist and smashed the glass around her.

Tenrai pulled her sword out of the girls back when she felt a dramatic increase in her spiritual energy. Tenrai smirked as she watched the girl get up slowly; her eyes burning intensely with determination and power. Kaiyo gripped her Zanpaktou tightly and vanished, appearing quickly behind Tenrai and lunging her new sword through her back, her face kept blank she pulled her sword from the woman's back and jumped onto her hand. With her new sword slashing the woman's legs Kaiyo spun into the air and delivered a kick straight to her head. Tenrai tumbled to the ground before getting up she grinned; wiping the blood from her lips she sighed at the girl, 'Your gunna have to start to learn to follow through kid'. Tenrai lunged forward with her sword at Kaiyo.

The blonde girl saw the attack coming- turning her body sideways to avoid it she blocked as Tenrai started to get angry; slashing her sword across the girls body. Kaiyo's face still void of emotion as she blocked, swinging her sword left to right but keeping her stance and not being forced backwards. Kaiyo leapt into the air with her sword raised bringing it down too early to hit Tenrai a small spark of electricity shot from the sword. Tenrai's face dropped as she felt the pinch of electricity in her shoulder; Kaiyo jumped backwards and stared straight into her enemy's eyes. The woman had seemed quite shocked by the lightning that had erupted from the girls sword: completely un-planned. Shrugging of any thoughts she appeared a few metres behind Kaiyo and after giving her a lovely slash across her shoulder, Kaiyo spun as the sword made contact with her skin. Turning round quickly she noticed Tenrai was panting heavily; the spiritual energy the girl was releasing was the largest she had ever exerted.

Kaiyo tilted her head slightly as she watched Tenrai, all emotions banished from her mind she had one goal and she would achieve it- almost ignoring her shoulder the small girl jumped into the air; spinning to confuse her opponent she threw her Zanpaktou at Tenrai. The Zanpaktou began to spark again but this time the engraved golden light along the blade exploded out of it: creating physical lightning spinning around the blade, as Tenrai dodged out of the way and reacieved a slash along her leg for moving too slowly.

Kaiyo watched her opponent for a while before deciding she could outrun her. Turning and flash stepping away to find her next Zanpaktou. Kaiyo could feel the presence of the woman following her and knew a battle would be inevitable; she just decided she had more chance of winning with both Zanpaktou's.

Kaiyo could feel her heart pounding in the pit of her stomach as she tried to banish the doubt that had crept in from the shadows of her mind. The rhythmic thud in her ears kept her pace as she approached the other Zanpaktou: flash stepping across the river and up the hill leading to the waterfall. Kaiyo could her Tenrai behind her and she knew the woman was mad but Kaiyo didn't plan on finding out just how mad she was. As the other Zanpaktou drew closer, Kaiyo began to worry why Zenpyou hadn't appeared anywhere yet so grinding to a stop before reaching the sword Kaiyo decided she couldn't take the risk; letting out a heavy sigh she turned quickly as her new Zanpaktou clanged loudly with Tenrai's.

Sparks flying from both swords Kaiyo swirled her reiatsu along her Zanpaktou blade- pushing Tenrai backwards as their swords staying interlocked and both staring straight into the eyes of their enemy with fearless determination.

Zenpyou appeared from behind the blonde girl and swung his sword horizontally across her back- the warm blood poured down Kaiyo's back as the girl winced in the pain slightly; still trying to keep her focus. kaiyo spun around with a kick aimed at the mans head. Tenrai and Zenpyou readied their stance in front of the girl. Kaiyo mentally weighed up her options; she didn't have many, she would either have to try and fight them two on one or she could try and get the other Zanpaktou then fight them. Or choice three was try and make them fight each other. Kaiyo liked the sound of option 3; although she did appreciate the difficulty of her chosen task but she just wanted to stop being beaten so badly.  
Kaiyo needed to give her opponents the upper hand before she could fully initialise her plan; Tenrai and Zenpyou would have to be attacking one other side of the girl, and the only way she could see this happening; was if she forced them to.

Keeping her reiatsu spiking around her body Kaiyo began to let off a hurricane of attacks- starting with a left handed punch to Tenrai while her right hand held her Zanpaktou in the reverse grip and sliced it against the man. Tenrai had taken the hit but Zenpyou had managed to block her attack; leaping over the pair Kaiyo, swung her sword down furiously onto the shoulder of Zenpyou, her attack still did hit. The pair glanced to each other before striking the girl left to right with fast accurate slices. Kaiyo was cut along her wrist and her leg; she had barely managed to dodge a lunge for her stomach so she was lert with a small slice along her side. Blood trickled along the blonde girl's various cuts; eventually falling endlessly into the waterfall, each time almost polluting the crystal water.

Leaping backwards Kaiyo began panting heavily; even with her new reiatsu she couldn't take on two masters at the same time. With little time to waste she continued with her plan: leaping in between the pair and spinning her Zanpaktou left to right as she used her agility to turn quickly and effectively between the pair. They were managing to block all of her attacks, but that much she had expected. Her face set in stone and as blank as a canvas she waited. Zenpyou swung her sword horizontally along the girl's waist, his electric energy dancing around the blade; Tenrai had lunged forward with an attack that would have landed directly above Kaiyo's hip. While she had been attacking the pair Kaiyo had been gathering her energy at her feet, passing it off as a way to move between her attacks more efficiently.

Kaiyo tried with all her might to keep her face blank as Tenrai and Zenpyou launched their attacks; Kaiyo flash stepped out of the way, leaving a small blurred image of where she had been, and blood pouring from both Tenrai and Zenpyou, both staring into the others eyes in shock as they realised they had just landed and attack on their ally.

Kaiyo escaped a small grin of pride from her face, her eyes burning ever brighter, now fuelled with more hope she leapt back into the battle being caught off guard slightly as the lightning circulating her blade made a loud crash as it got brighter, Kaiyo held the sword a bit away from her anxious she might have broken it, taking one hand off her grip had been a mistake, Kaiyo already had her headband tied around her left hand, although it had mostly stopped bleeding now. Zenpyou appeared right in front of the girl and kicked her straight in the head, the small girl flew backwards with intense speed, her arms flailing slightly as she regained her balance, digging her sword into the ground to stop. Kaiyo stood up and stared at Tenrai and Zenpyou, his attack had really hurt, and had pushed her to the other side of the waterfall, her other sword crying out in the middle.

Kaiyo got up and walked slowly to edge of the waterfall, her eyes locked with Tenrai's and Zenpyou's the spiritual energy around the girl still rotating like a hurricane and her new sword acting very oddly- Kaiyo got her first glance at the matching sword.

Sticking up boldly, in a rock in the centre of the waterfall the Zanpaktou had a white chain attached to the hilt of the blade, the handle itself was yellow and red and the blade black, with a zig-zag of the familiar golden yellow running along the blade. Upon inspection the sword appeared the opposite of the one the girl was currently holding, musing to herself she remembered the words Zenpyou had told her, 'The balance of black and white; of good and bad'. Kaiyo took a step closer to her opponents as she was shot backwards by lightning; it had originated from the new Zanpaktou and circuited itself along the girl from the Zanpaktou she was holding.

Kaiyo frowned heavily as she puzzled over the burn in her chest given to her by her sword! As if it wasn't bad enough her Bankai even wanted more proof of power.

'Even your other Zanpaktou doesn't think your worthy' smirked Tenrai from across the waterfall; Kaiyo gripped her sword tighter as her reiatsu dispersed around her; this time it was her well known electrical yellow of her blade that presented itself as her reiatsu. Kaiyo couldn't have just punched Tenrai in her face, if she could.

Why the hell wouldn't her own sword let her even get close to it! It was her sword, not anyone else's; glancing down at her current Zanpaktou Kaiyo couldn't help but from slightly; and then something really weird happened. The Zanpaktou stuck in the waterfall erupted in power as a large wall shot up behind it; blocking Tenrai and Zenpyou, the wall was massive and vast and erupted with electrical sparks,_ even in water? _Kaiyo wondered. The giant wall was still standing strong; even after about 5 minutes, it wasn't Kaiyo using the attack so she wasn't feeling tired, in fact she was starting to feel more energetic.

Kaiyo thought for a while, she was safe for as long as her sword thought she needed to be, providing it didn't shoot her again. Kaiyo flash stepped right over to the other sword, and dug her current one into the rock next to it; the wall grew in size and density of spiritual energy. Staying on the large rock, Kaiyo sat down with her legs crossed, in front of her Bankai.

Her breathing took over the crashing of the waterfall below her, and the electric wall in front of her, all noises reduced to a singular hum, a hum that the small girl had come to know as the hum of life. Breathing in and out Kaiyo thought about her Bankai, she had the first sword and it had lightning buzzing around it so he guessed she could have the second one; a silly thought appeared into the girls head as she was practically kicking herself at the thought, my Bankai is two sword, _so I have to hold one in each hand, not one in both like I did_, the thought continued, because that wasn't a balance! She screamed in joy.

Deep in her own mind Kaiyo continued her revelation, if one blade strikes the other must attack or defend, it can't just do nothing because then there isn't a balance, looking up at the Zanpaktou Kaiyo sighed, 'so that's why you attacked me, to keep the balance!'

Standing up readily Kaiyo clenched her fists for a moment, her left hand taking the black blade and her right hand taking the white blade. Kaiyo's hands gripped the handles powerfully as the wall fell and around the small girl was an eruption of power, and lightning. Five bolts of lightning shot down from the sky, surrounding the girl and fuelling her energy, both blades crashed as the lightning etched along the blade exploded to a current of golden energy circulating each blade. Her right hand her the Zanpaktou with a reverse grip and she held that sword slightly behind her body, while her left sword hung majestically at the front. The chains were quaking with energy as Kaiyo's face light up with energy and determination.

The small blonde girl didn't attack straight away, instead she stared straight into her opponents eyes, power surging through her at an alarming rate made her feel almost invincible. Tenrai slowly turned her head to Zenpyou, who took a step forward and began clapping, 'Well done Kaiyo Saiyouko; but your training is far from over; you must now fight and beat both of un combat' Kaiyo's face stayed the same; her expression etched in stone and her eyes burning with anticipation she held her blades tightly: keeping her stance.

Tenrai then stepped forward and continued, 'Well move back down the waterfall' and with that both Tenrai and Zenpyou disappeared- leaving behind a blur of where they had once been. The small girl was still miles away, talking to her swords, 'We're a team, and I'll try to get to know you better; but you gotta show me your power as well' Kaiyo was unsure who she was even talking to, she had guessed the split mentalities of both Tenrai and Zenpyou. With no warning or even sign of movement Kaiyo vanished from sight, appearing 20 metres away from her opponents back on the ground, her stance the same and her golden reiatsu spinning wildly around the girl.

She didn't move she didn't make a sound she just prepared herself for the battle, sharpening her senses and fighting with them all; unites as one. Kaiyo swung her left blade diagonally up across her body and brought her right blade horizontally across her body, followed by a reverse swing of both swords, to bring them back to their initial position. Tenrai took the first block from the left blade but was caught by the swing back, receiving a diagonal slash along her stomach. Zenpyou had done the opposite when his body twisted slightly as he had been too slow to block the first attack, but he had deflected the sword on its return; leaping backwards Kaiyo thought this fight practically over.

Tenrai turned her head to Zenpyou and shrugged slightly: he nodded back to her as Kaiyo stayed her ground; watching. Tenrai smirked, 'Our turn' both her opponents spiritual energy doubled, reaching the highest Kaiyo had ever been subject to, consequently their speed and attacks increased with it. Kaiyo blocked the first attack with her right blade; holding it horizontally across her body as she dodged and ducked from the encore or attacks brought so callously from her opponents. Tenrai appeared behind her as Kaiyo stuck out her arms and turned to face the attack, still getting stabbed in the side of her body Kaiyo's eyes bulged when she realised Tenrai had aimed the attack for her heart. The heat of battle rang through the girl's ears: her lightning adding the additional sound effects to the slow but steady slaughter of the girl. Panting and bleeding equally heavily Kaiyo appeared again (leaning on one sword) she looked up into the eyes of her enemies with no remorse.

Kaiyo bent backwards and felt his knuckles fly past her nose, with little warning Kaiyo saw something flash to her left; she threw her body backwards as Tenrai's sword flew into the tree the blonde girl had been standing in front of. Her heart pounding through her chest Kaiyo swung her right Zanpaktou around her body and threw it where Tenrai landed to get her sword back, leaping at her with the other sword the woman dodged the first sword but hadn't expected the second wave of attacks- Kaiyo caught her with a deep slash along her arm; hopefully reducing her sword skill.

Tenrai connected an angry kick: flinging Kaiyo face first into the hard ground where she moaned slightly before getting up slowly. Bleeding heavily all over her body Kaiyo knew she'd have to do something and quick; before she got killed. Zenpyou took the next wave throwing a right cross, it glanced off Kaiyo's chin as she rolled with it before spinning a circle kick right into Zenpyou's chest. Hearing her heartbeat in her ears Kaiyo's entire body was pounding heavily with her heart she had managed to hurt both Tenrai and Zenpyou; but with two on one she was getting much more beaten down that she could afford to.

Blood covered her view as Kaiyo had taken a rather large hit to the back of the head, compliments of Tenrai. As her opponents gathered together to attack, Kaiyo changed her stance, both Zanpaktou held in the normal position and both straight out in front of her; Kaiyo had a plan. Her face was filled with pain and the determination to get past that pain. As her enemies vanished from sight, before even waiting for them to re-appear Kaiyo dug both swords into the ground and called with as much power as she could muster, 'Chouwa no Tomoshibi' the ground around her began to glow an electric yellow, Tenrai appeared at her right and Zenpyou at her left; Kaiyo didn't even flinch but the pair noticed the attack and tried to move out of range. Shooting up from the sky for a radius as far as Kaiyo could care to guess was her attack, the crashing and thundering of lightning mixed with reiatsu surrounded the small girl. Tenrai had been caught in the middle of the attack, lifted into the air and currently being charred by the current that was repeatedly striking through her body. Zenpyou had only been caught on the edge of the attack, his legs burnt by the sheer density and power of the girl's reiatsu along with her Zanpaktou's lightning.

When the attack stopped Kaiyo heard a thud as Tenrai fell to the ground, unconscious of the battle still around her and blood seeping out along various burns she had received, Kaiyo was near to collapsing herself, she had used her most powerful attack and in her Bankai state it drained her nearly to the point of exhaustion, her vision blurring slightly and Zenpyou spinning as she stood up from the attack, also bleeding in various places from the fight.

Kaiyo stumbled forwards before leaning on her swords, unable to move or dodge anything; Zenpyou hobbled over to the girl who was drifting in and out of consciousness. Putting one hand on her shoulder he spoke quietly, 'You've done well' Kaiyo stood to thank the man but instead she blacked out.

Kaiyo opened her eyes slowly; people were standing all around her and calling, shouting to each other, some people leaning over her and stitching her up; turning her head slightly Kaiyo began to mumble, 'She's awake she heard one of them call sheepishly and obviously quite scared. Kaiyo tried to move but she couldn't she looked down at her hand and saw a thick bandage covered in blood, her fringe lying messily over her face she could see her blood in her hair. 'Please fuku-tachiou, you must stay still; you were suffering from severe blood loss cracked and broken ribs along with extreme internal bleeding and many cuts to your arteries and other organs.' The man continued to talk frantically but Kaiyo shut her eyes again, drifting back into the black hole of her mind.

*Drip*........*Drip*......*Drip* ......The slow noise rang through her head each time, slowly bringing her back to reality; starting with a casually mumble Kaiyo sat bolt up in immense pain of her own movement. She was covered in bandages and still bleeding is some places. She had been attached to a drip; Kaiyo analysed her current situation and from what she could tell she had somehow gotten to the 4th squad. Her body ached all over and her head was pounding in time with the drip she had been connected to, along with various other wires and machines the girl had been linked up to. She lay back down in pain; staring up at the door a figure entered- the captain from what she could tell. 'So your awake now I see?' his voice filled with authority; moving to the girl's side as he spoke, leaning down next to her so she could see him, 'You practically died; I had to personally spend 5 hours operating on your organs alone, never mind the sword damage you took along with the bleeding none of my subordinates could stop, he stared directly into the girls eyes.

Kaiyo moaned in pain as she was discharge from the hospital, she had to return each day for checkups for the next 3 weeks at least. Kaiyo had been given crutches and a cocktail of medicines and pills to take. She didn't return to her division headquarters; instead she hobbled over to her field, near the academy where she had sparring with Hissori. The injured girl's breath quickening as she was overcome with excitement. Standing in the middle of the field; the rain pouring heavily around her and bandages soaked through. The once dried blood dripping off her hair, Kaiyo stood as still as she could. Taking her hands out of the crutches and throwing them to the ground in front of her Kaiyo felt her heart thudding heavily in her chest. Slowly unsheathing her Zanpaktou Kaiyo steadied herself in the rain; the sky was grey and each droplet of rain that fell onto her blade seemed to shake under the excitement of the girl. Her eyes lit up and her face emotionless she held her sword horizontally across her body one hand at the handle the other hovering over the edge of her blade.

The relentless rain got heavier and heavier with the thrill and anticipation; licking her lips before speaking Kaiyo readied her stance. As a large crack of thunder roared in the sky she let out as steady a breath as she could manage. Eyes staring blankly in front of her the blonde girl shuffled slightly in her stance and called:

'**Ban-Kai**'


End file.
